Unidos Por El Pasado
by BrujitaLuna
Summary: U/A ¿Que pasaría si antes de derrotar a los androides tienen que vencer a otro enemigo? ¿Que pasaría si Bulma y Vegeta se conocieran de una vida previa? ¿Que pasaría si Bulma fuera la reencarnación de una Diosa? Entren y averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran maestro Toriyama ^_^

N/A: Hola a todos! este es mi primer Fic sobre DBZ y sobre esta pareja tan particular, que por cierto me encanta! este es un VxB espero les agrade.

Si tienen dudas, envíen su review, todas la opiniones serán respetadas!

* * *

**RAYOS PLATEADOS**

El día comenzaba con normalidad y como tantos otros Vegeta se encerró nuevamente en su preciada cámara de gravedad; no iba a permitirse perder el tiempo tontamente esperando a que su cuerpo se recuperara después de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad

Después de todo él era el príncipe de los Saiyajins y no perdería su tiempo en algo tan trivial como descansar después de su accidente, él era un guerrero poderoso y orgulloso, no era un débil terrícola, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir severas lesiones y esta no sería la excepción.

Además la cámara de gravedad estaba reparada y funcionando, no había nada que le impidiera entrenar.

-Estúpida terrícola- Mascullo con rabia, quien se creía ella para darle ordenes al príncipe de los Saiyajins, lo único que sabía era gritar todo el tiempo.

-Mujer gritona- Volvió a mascullar mientras lanzaba varios ataques a un enemigo invisible.

Aquella terrícola se había atrevido a decirle que si seguiría con esos entrenamientos seguro se mataría, como si a ella le importara eso.

Aunque después de haberla encontrado dormida a su lado, cuando estaba en la enfermería recuperándose después de que la cámara de gravedad exploto, se encontró extrañamente complacido y al mismo tiempo confundido.

Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por él y de pronto aparece ella demostrándole lo contrario, como si él realmente le importara, ¿seria eso en verdad? O solamente era un truco para poder saber las técnicas de su entrenamiento y así ella pudiera ayudar a Kakarotto.

Él siempre había desconfiando de todos durante toda su vida, él nunca tuvo amigos o cosa alguna que se pareciera a aquello que los humanos le llamaban amistad, a pesar de que cuando estaba con ella se sentía cómodo y estando en la tierra eso ya era mucho decir, disfrutaba sus enfrentamientos verbales, era una rival digna, tal vez era la hembra más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, aunque claro él nunca lo admitiría, almenos no frente a ella; había viajado incontables veces atravesando el espacio pero nunca había encontrado a alguien como ella.

-Bah! Tonterías!- Bramo el príncipe mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques a los robots de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, una peliazul gritaba azorada por toda la casa.

-Vegeta!...ese simio irresponsable va a matarse!- Dijo entre dientes.

Después de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad Vegeta quedo muy débil y malherido, ella se había encargado de cuidarlo y curarlo pero en cuanto pudo levantarse, fue nuevamente a retomar su entrenamiento, ella estaba furiosa, ese hombre estaba completamente loco como para entrenar en ese estado, lo único que hizo fue gritarle por la pantalla por ser tan irresponsable, hasta que él cayó desplomado.

Su primera reacción fue gritarle pero por dentro la preocupación la estaba matando, no quería que le pasara nada, de alguna manera el Saiyajin había logrado colarse en su mente y al parecer también en su corazón.

La relación que tuvo con Yamcha finalmente había terminado, simplemente era demasiado para seguir aguantando, después de 10 años de relación, todo se había vuelto rutinario, con altos y bajos, discusiones, rompimientos y reconciliaciones, ya no había más que hacer.

Y para rematar la situación, las estúpidas aventuras del lobo del desierto habían llegado a rebasar el límite haciendo que Bulma explote toda su ira contra él y dando por terminada su relación en ese mismo momento.

Pero ella era Bulma Briefs y no bajaría la cabeza ante nada ni nadie y menos ante un príncipe engreído.

Bulma salió hasta donde estaba la cámara de gravedad.

-Vegeta!- Grito parándose frente a la cámara de gravedad –Sal de ahí ahora mismo! Maldito simio irresponsable!- Le grito a la puerta.

Vegeta podía escuchar los gritos de la peliazul, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma en la que fluctuaba su Ki, de alguna manera este parecía estar cambiando y al mismo tiempo se estaba incrementando.

-Simio desconsiderado!...no fue suficiente con destruir la cámara, acaso también quieres destruir mi casa! Maldito irresponsable- Grito con toda su furia –Porque no das la cara idiota!- Demando subiendo aún más su tono de voz.

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió revelando la figura del príncipe que se veía muy molesto por interrumpir su entrenamiento.

-Mujer! Quieres callarte de una vez!- Reto Vegeta acercándose a Bulma.

-Esta es mi casa y no voy a callarme!- Ella rugió –Acaso eres imbécil? No ves el estado en el que estas? Vas a matarte si sigues con esto!- Dijo con amargura.

-Cuida tu boca mujer, esa no es manera de hablarle al príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Pues pensé que el príncipe de los monos estaría más evolucionado.

-Que dices?!...Grrr…- Vegeta apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de controlar su rabia –Acaso quieres morir?! Ya te lo he dicho debo entrenar para derrotar a esos androides!

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no quiero morir por que todavía soy muy joven y bonita!- Le recordó –Pero tú te empeñas en irte a los extremos!

-Ninguna mujer va a darme ordenes, nadie me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer! Y menos una terrícola!- Vegeta sintió que el Ki de Bulma se incrementaba aún más –Mujer! Que es lo que te pasa?!- Demando saber.

-Que me pasa de qué?!- Contesto de mala gana –Lo único que me pasa es que estoy discutiendo con un simio mal agradecido!

-Grrr…. No me refiero a eso, quieres decirme que rayos está pasando con tu Ki?!- Cuestiono aun molesto.

-No seas ridículo, no ves que estoy bien!

-Si vas a seguir gritando mejor me voy a entrenar!- Afirmo caminado de vuelta hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-Oye!...ni se te ocurra dejarme con la palabra en la boca! Maldito…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- Bulma pego un grito que bien podía haberse escuchado en todo el planeta.

-Mujer que es lo pretendes?!- Cuestiono acercándose de nuevo.

-No te acerques!...- Grito ella cayendo al piso a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo –No te acerques Vegeta!- Pidió.

-Bulma!- Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre –Que rayos está pasando?- Demando saber mientras unos rayos plateados empezaron a rodearla –Que clase de truco es este?!- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Aléjate!...- Volvió a pedir al darse cuenta que él se estaba acercando –Solo Aléjate Vegeta- Dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Los rayos plateados cubrieron por completo a Bulma de tal manera que ya no se podía verla.


	2. El Despertar de la Diosa

**Disclaimer:** DBZ no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran maestro Toriyama.

**N/A**: Para responder la inevitable pregunta sobre el tiempo, esta historia se da durante los tres años antes de que los androides ataquen la tierra, sin embargo en ese lapso aparece otro enemigo convirtiendo la historia en un U/A (Universo Alternativo).

Ahora si el Segundo Capitulo de la historia, espero les agrade.

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA DIOSA**

Los rayos plateados nublaron su visión, lo único que ella podía ver era una luz blanca que enceguecía.

El dolor que sentía en su abdomen pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo, algo estaba pasando con ella, pero no entendía que, parecía como si esos rayos hubieran salido de su mismo cuerpo y la hubieran rodeado y cubierto por protección, pero más que proteger parecían estar lastimándola, era como estar atrapada dentro de un orbe de aquella luz blanca.

El surgimiento de poder prácticamente le estaba quemando el cuerpo, su frágil piel parecía estar ardiendo, no importaba cuanto gritara la energía simplemente no se iba, cada segundo parecía una tortura.

Pronto dejo de escuchar la voz de Vegeta llamándola, no quería que se acercara, por más poderoso que fuera él, sentía que podía salir lastimado si se acercaba a ella, lo único que sentía era su energía que le indicaba que él no se había movido de donde estaba.

Acaso eso era lo que ellos le llamaba el Ki?, sentía una energía poderosa y al mismo tiempo cálida cerca de ella, era Vegeta sin duda, no entendía como es que podía sentir aquello pero estaba segura de que era él.

Pronto sintió como se acercaban otros, aunque aún estaban lejos de Corporación Capsula, los reconoció por su Ki, los demás guerreros se estaban acercando.

Pronto empezó a perder la conciencia, aun envuelta en dolor, lo último que vio fue la luz blanca.

* * *

Los guerreros Z se dirigieron rápidamente al sentir la fluctuación de un enorme Ki, pronto descartaron de que se trataba de Vegeta porque no era su Ki.

Goku y Gohan llegaron primero gracias a la Teletransportacion, después llegaron Piccolo y Krilin y al último Ten y Yamcha.

Todos se quedaron frente a aquel extraño orbe de luz, rodeándolo.

-Hola Vegeta- Saludo Goku sonriendo, como si no estaría pasando nada, él no encontraba amenaza alguna, ya que el Ki que había sentido no era maligno.

-¡¿Que hacen aquí insectos!?- Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver como todos se habían aparecido de repente.

-No te enojes Vegeta, solo vinimos a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando- Se disculpó Goku tontamente.

-Oye Papá!- Gohan llamo su atención –Se puede sentir el Ki de Bulma dentro de esa luz- Indico el niño señalando el orbe.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Oye Vegeta, que es lo que paso _realmente_?- pregunto Krilin enfatizando la última palabra.

Todos voltearon su atención al Saiyajin con cabello en forma de flama, lo cual le disgusto mucho y frunció aún más el ceño (si es que eso es posible)

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas implicando insecto!?- Rugió mientras la vena de su frente empezaba a saltar – ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Afirmo.

-Sí, claro…- Yamcha se mofo, pero de inmediato dio un pequeño salto atrás ante la mirada amenazadora del príncipe.

-Yamcha…..- Llamo Ten como si le estuviera regañando solo con la mirada.

-El Ki es de Bulma, pero también es de alguien mas- estableció el Namek, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

-Oiga Señor Piccolo, eso quiere decir que alguien más esta con Bulma ahí dentro?- Pregunto Gohan para confinar lo que había pensado y el Namek solo asintió –Pero aun estando dos personas ahí dentro, ambos Ki's se sienten como uno solo- dijo pensativo.

-Dos Bulmas?- Se aventuró a pensar Goku mientras se tomaba la barbilla y se imaginaba como seria su mundo con dos Bulmas, se preocupó mucho cuando se dio cuenta que ambas le estaban gritando.

-Ay Goku eso es imposible- Krilin rio nerviosamente ante la misma imagen que había imaginado Goku.

Todos pusieron cara de espanto ante la idea.

-Jajá…. Si eso no posible- Goku rio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No seas idiota!- Piccolo volvió a llamar la atención –Al parecer una Diosa habitaba su cuerpo- Dijo un tono más calmado.

-Qué?! …..una Diosa?!- Goku no salía de su sorpresa al igual que los demás.

-Entonces es por eso que sentimos ese enorme Ki- Afirmo Gohan.

-Sí, es porque está despertando.

-Una diosa?... Ay con eso el ego se le va a subir aún más….- Dijo Yamcha pero se volvió a callar de inmediato ante la dura mirada que le estaban dando Ten Y Piccolo, después de todo estaba hablando de una deidad.

"La mujer una diosa?...tonterías!..." Pensó Vegeta sin despegar la vista del lugar donde Bulma estaba

El orbe de luz poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, los rayos plateados cesaron de brillar, mientras revelaban una figura femenina parada frente a ellos.

Cuando la luz desapareció por completo encontraron a su amiga de años parada frente a ellos con los ojos cerrados, su apariencia era algo diferente.

Su cabello era más largo, llegaría por lo menos hasta sus rodillas y caía en suaves ondas, dos pequeños rizos caían separados sobre su frente, uno a cada lado, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre, llevaba un vestido largo, corte imperio de color lavanda, con un cinturete de pedrería blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, pero se quedó viendo el infinito, parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Estiro su brazo derecho hacia su costado elegantemente, hasta que un Báculo empezó a materializarse en su mano, era el Báculo de la triple Luna*.

-Oye Bulma nos estas asustando…..- Admito Yamcha, se veía nervioso y trato de acercase un poco a ella.

Y como si de una amenaza se tratara, ella giro su medio cuerpo violentamente hacia Yamcha, estiro su Báculo contra él hasta que estaba a solo centímetros de su cuello y él se quedó congelado por el pánico.

-Oye Bulma….t-tómalo con calma quieres….- Dijo Yamcha batiendo sus manos en el aire, ella le miro con una ceja levantada, como si no supiera quien era.

Se giró para ver nuevamente al frente.

-Bulma estas bien?- Pregunto Goku, transmitiéndole calma a través de su sonrisa.

-Que fue lo que paso Bulma?- Pregunto Gohan con algo de preocupación.

Vegeta no dijo nada, tampoco mostro asombro o sorpresa, lo único que se veía era ese rostro frio que no emitía ninguna emoción más que su acostumbrada molestia a traves de su ceño fruncido.

Krilin parpadeo un par de veces pero no consiguió articular palabra alguna.

Piccolo estaba con los ojos cerrados, meditando la situación.

Y Ten simplemente vigilaba en silencio a Yamcha para evitar que haga o diga alguna tontería.

-Bul-ma?- Repitió ella como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre –Ah!...mi nombre humano- Dijo recordando al fin.

-Como que….tu nombre humano?- Pregunto Krilin confundido.

-Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo….- Dijo ella admirando a su alrededor sin darle importancia a la pregunta de Krilin.

-Ay ya déjense de tonterías y explíquenme que está pasando aquí!- Exigió Vegeta, se podía ver lo impaciente que estaba por la forma en que estaba cerrando sus puños.

-Cuida tu tono Saiyajin- Ella lo miro amenazante.

-No me digas que hacer mujer!- Vocifero el príncipe.

-Porque despertaste ahora?- Pregunto Piccolo con toda la calma posible para distraer la atención,

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- Admitió ella algo disgustada.

-Oye Piccolo sabes quién es?- Pregunto Krilin aun confundido por toda la situación.

-Hace tiempo Kama escucho que una Diosa había sido mandada a la tierra para vivir como humana- Explico Piccolo –Se supone que despertaría cuando desapareciera aquello que amenazaba con tenerla lejos de su mundo.

-Vaya, que Namek tan astuto- Dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces la mandaron a la tierra para protegerla de algo o de alguien?- Pregunto Gohan y Piccolo solo asintió en señal afirmativa.

-Pero de todas maneras la mandaron lejos de su mundo- Estableció Krilin.

-Pero eso fue porque en la tierra estaría más segura, verdad Señor Piccolo?- Volvió a preguntar Gohan y Piccolo volvió a asentir afirmativamente.

-Whoa!...esperen un momento- Goku llamo la atención de todos –Entonces Bulma es una diosa?...es decir son la misma persona?...no hay dos Bulmas?...- Goku trataba de asimilar la situación.

Bulma lo miro y empezó a reír.

-Tú siempre me haces reír, Goku- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces…..si nos recuerdas?- Krilin llamo su atención.

-Claro que si tontito.

-Solo escucho tonterías, déjense de tanta palabrería!- Vegeta parecía estar a punto de explotar –Mujer!...que es lo que está pasando?!- Demando saber.

-Como siempre tan impaciente, no príncipe?- Le divertía molestarlo, pudo ver como él desvió la vista molesto para evitar verla –Mi verdadero nombre es Saidel y soy la Diosa de la claridad- Explico tranquilamente –Pero pueden llamarme Bulma para que se sientan más cómodos, de todas maneras a mí me da igual- Dijo guiñando un ojo, a pesar de llevar ropa diferente y tener otro nombre parecía ser la misma de siempre.

Una luz roja en forma de esfera empezó a formarse frente a ella, pero ella no se inmuto, más bien parecía que estaba esperando que aquello pasara.

La luz desapareció dejando a una criatura pequeña, más pequeña que Gohan, era un viejo Zorro, que se cubría con un capucha negra.

-Mi señora- Dijo solemnemente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella en señal de respeto –Estábamos esperando su regreso.

-Se puede saber porque tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para despertar?- demando saber, se veía algo molesta.

-No lo sabemos mi señora, nosotros también esperábamos que despertara más antes- Afirmo el viejo Zorro.

-Oye y tu quién eres?- Pregunto Goku acercándose al extraño.

-Este es Kiyoshi es uno de los mensajeros de mi mundo- Explico Bulma –Ahora que él está aquí, me parece adecuado hacerles una propuesta- El silencio le indico que podía continuar –Con la inminente amenaza de los androides ustedes necesitan entrenar, vengan conmigo a mi mundo- Ofreció.

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar ir con estos insectos- Vegeta les dio una mirada despectiva.

Ella solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza –En mi mundo podrán entrenar para volverse más fuertes y poderosos- Miro fijamente a Vegeta para luego ver a Goku –También tendrán buenos oponentes para entrenar.

-Yo quiero ver que tan fuertes son- Goku acepto de inmediato –Que dices Gohan?

-Si papá- Acepto el pequeño.

-Y tu Krilin?- Pregunto y el ex monje solo asintió afirmativamente –Tu que dices Piccolo?- Se dirigió al Namek.

El sonrió de lado –Por supuesto que iré- Acepto.

-Yo también iré- Accedió Ten.

-Qué?...todos van a ir?- Se cuestionó Yamcha –Quiero decir….si! yo también voy….. Ya que todos van…- Dijo para sí mismo.

-Bien ya que todos aceptaron es mejor irnos- Anuncio Bulma –Kiyoshi abre el portal para poder pasar- Le ordeno a su mensajero -No tengo la energía suficiente para llevarlos a todos, además es mejor que sea así para cuando regresen- Explico.

-Como usted ordene mi señora- Kiyoshi hizo otra reverencia y empezó a concentrar su energía en un espacio vacío, pronto todo lo que estaba delante de Kiyoshi desapareció y solo quedo un espacio en blanco que terminaba en un resplandor.

-Bien es hora de irnos- Bulma camino hacia el resplandor seguida de todos hasta que desaparecieron en ese espacio.

* * *

***El Báculo de la triple Luna consiste en una Luna llena en el medio y dos Lunas en cuarto creciente, una a cada lado.**

**Vegitta May: Hola y gracias por leer mi historia, ojala te guste el nuevo capitulo. ^_^**

* * *

**N/A:** Bien ahora ya sabemos un poco más de lo que está pasando. Bulma y Saidel son la misma persona, solo que Bulma es su forma humana.

En el siguiente Capitulo sabremos un poco más de Saidel como tal, y aparecerán nuevos personajes, espero estén pendientes del siguiente Capitulo y no se olviden dejar sus Reviews!.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos!


	3. Gaia

**Disclaimer**: DBZ no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran maestro Toriyama.

**N/A**: Para este capítulo les aconsejo que escuchen el tema Catharsis del Quinteto Versailles, no solo le añadirá emoción, sino que va muy bien como fondo musical ^_^

* * *

_**GAIA**_

* * *

Aquel camino de luz terminaba en un par de puertas de madera oscura y toques dorados, las puertas eran de un gran tamaño, por no decir enormes, estas se abrieron de inmediato permitiéndoles el paso a los guerreros.

El pequeño mensajero se retiró en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

El lugar que se alzaba ante los ojos de los guerreros bien podría ser el paraíso, en la tierra no había un lugar tan hermoso como aquel, era como un enorme oasis nunca antes visto, un lugar lleno de vegetación y vida, una cascada se alzaba a poco metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo- Dijo Bulma adentrándose en el lugar.

Los guerreros caminaron a paso lento admirando el lugar.

-Ay no!- Exclamo el pequeño Gohan recordando algo –Papá, si no volvemos pronto a la casa mi mamá nos va a regañar- Dijo preocupado.

-Es cierto y nos fuimos sin decirle nada- Recordó Goku.

-No se preocupen- Bulma se acercó a ellos –Pueden quedarse tanto como gusten, verán, el paso de un día en este lugar es el equivalente a una hora terrestre- Explico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aunque nos fuéramos solo por una hora, mi mamá nos va a regañar igual- Musito Gohan aun preocupado.

-Jajaja….si es cierto- Rio Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Entonces podríamos quedarnos días en este lugar y solo nos habremos ido por algunas horas en la tierra?- Pregunto Krilin inclinando la cabeza.

-Así es.

-Vaya, es como la extraña habitación que tiene Kami-sama, la habitación del tiempo!- Exclamo Goku emocionado.

Los guerreros hablaron entre ellos sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban, se veían muy emocionados.

Piccolo estaba alejado del grupo, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar meditando, con los brazos cruzados se encontraba alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte también se encontraba alejado del grupo, pero él se encontraba admirando el lugar, de alguna manera se encontraba atraído por este; se dio cuenta que a unos pocos metros de él, se encontraba Bulma, mirando la cascada, admirando como el agua caía y terminaba en un arroyo, con un pequeño movimiento, el Báculo que llevaba en la mano desapareció, ella cerro los ojos, para aspirar profundamente la esencia del lugar mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, volvió a abrir los ojos y al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella, giro la mirada para encontrarse con par de ojos negros que la miraban intensamente, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al extraño príncipe que era huésped en su casa en la tierra.

Él desvió la vista inmediatamente al sentirse descubierto, se sentía confundido por su comportamiento, acaso él la estaba contemplando como si no hubiera nadie más que ella en ese lugar, era la misma mujer que lo desquiciaba cada día con sus gritos, pero aun así había sentido una extraña calidez cuando ella le sonrió.

"Vivir en ese mugroso planeta me debe estar afectando….." Pensó Vegeta rechazando todo lo que había sentido en ese momento, convertirse en un blandengue como Kakarotto, que se dejaba llevar por aquello tan ridículo que los humanos llamaban sentimientos, era lo último que haría en su vida.

* * *

-Saidel!- Escucharon a alguien que se aproximaba, era una mujer parecida físicamente a Bulma, solo que tenía el cabello azul marino, su cabello no era muy largo, solo pasaba de sus hombros, caía en suaves ondas y terminaba en unas puntas color aqua, el mismo tono de cabello de Bulma y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, llevaba un vestido parecido al de Bulma pero en color blanco.

-Hija!- Exclamo acercándose a Bulma.

-Madre!- Bulma acorto la distancia a paso rápido para abrazar a la extraña mujer.

-Mi pequeña- Dijo la mujer separándose del abrazo -Hemos estado esperando tu regreso- Tomo el rostro de Bulma en sus manos para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-También los he extrañado- Contesto separándose gentilmente –Te presentare a mis amigos- La llevo hasta donde estaban los demás guerreros.

Los guerreros se miraron entre ellos, extrañados por el intercambio de palabras de ambas mujeres.

-Muchachos ella es mi madre, su nombre es Sarai- Dijo Bulma presentando a la extraña –Madre, ellos son mis amigos. Él es Goku y el pequeño que está a su lado es su hijo Gohan- Empezó a señalar a cada uno de sus amigos y estos hacían un saludo con la mano –Él es Krilin, a su lado están Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, mira él que esta atrás es Piccolo- Señalo al Namek que aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados –Y él que está al otro costado es Vegeta- El príncipe al ser escuchado nombrado solo se limitó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bienvenidos sean a Gaia, Bienvenidos a la tierra pura- Hablo Sarai.

-Oye Bulma, como es que esta señora es tu mamá?- Pregunto Goku mirando a Sarai detenidamente –Yo conozco a tu mamá y no es ella- Dijo inclinado la cabeza.

-No seas idiota- Piccolo abrió los ojos y se dirigió a Goku –Ya te explique que es una Diosa, es obvio que los que están en la tierra no sean realmente sus padres- Trato de Explicar.

-Ah no?...pero entonces….

-Goku, aquellos que conoces como mis padres, son mis padres humanos pero mis verdaderos padres se encuentran en este mundo- Trato de explicar Bulma, pero Goku seguía confundido.

-Ay Goku tu no cambias- Se burló Krilin y todos rieron, bueno todos menos Piccolo y Vegeta.

-Aun es difícil creer que realmente seas una Diosa que pretendía vivir como una humana- Dijo Yamcha acercándose a Bulma.

-Ya te acostumbraras- Contesto ella en tono divertido.

-Madre, a todo esto donde esta padre?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Sarai –Quisiera verlo ahora que al fin he regresado- Pidió.

-Él te está esperando hija, de hecho los está esperando a todos ustedes- Dijo dirigiéndose también a los guerreros –Pero hay alguien que desea verte primero y tu padre se lo concedió, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo- Sarai sonrió ampliamente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los guerreros pudiera sentir un nuevo KI aproximarse, todos voltearon la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, pues este se sentía poderoso.

Un hombre joven se acercó, era alto y de tez blanca, su cabello era corto y azul marino, sus ojos eran color ámbar como los de Sarai, llevaba una armadura negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y una capa roja complementaba su atuendo.

-Hermana!- Grito en cuanto la diviso a la distancia y empezó a correr hacia ella.

-Tero!- Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, ella también empezó a correr hacia el extraño.

Se encontraron a la mitad del camino y se unieron en un corto abrazo, para luego fundirse en un beso intenso, él la cubría con su capa, como si la estuviera protegiendo de algo, el beso duro algunos minutos ante la vista atónita de algunos de los espectadores, se separaron delicadamente para volver a abrazarse, ella se aferró al torso del extraño, mientras él enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de ella, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para ver disimuladamente a los guerreros que se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos, su vista se posó en Vegeta, que tenía la palabra confusión escrita por toda la cara, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del extraño, la cual nadie pudo ver, porque solo sus ojos estaba a la vista, sin dejar de ver al príncipe Saiyajin empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Bulma.

Por un extraño momento Vegeta sintió que aquella era una provocación y sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza al gusano que estaba con ella, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos incoherentes, ¿acaso eran celos?

"Esto es enfermo….." Pensó molesto al ver la exhibición ante sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Acaso la llamo hermana?- Pregunto Krilin saliendo del shock.

-Ellos son hermanos- Soltó sin más Sarai.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Goku confundido.

-¡¿Cómo es que pueden ser hermanos si acaban de besarse?!- Exclamo Yamcha.

-Es que ellos están comprometidos- Dijo Sarai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Qué, que?!- Grito Goku yéndose de espalda.

* * *

Ante el barullo que se escuchaba detrás de ellos, Bulma se removió del abrazo para contemplar al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para verte- Dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé, también yo- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente –Ven conmigo- Tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta donde estaban los demás.

Todos se veían confundidos y aun en shock, aunque otros lo escondían muy bien.

-Ellos son mis amigos, estoy segura que sabes algo de ellos- Dijo Bulma emocionada –Él es mi hermano Tero Dios de Tempestad- Dijo presentándolo.

Él se acercó y los miro detenidamente.

-Tu eres Goku y eres el más fuerte- Afirmo mientras se dirigía a Goku –Me encantaría luchar contigo- Pero por alguna razón al decir lo último, sus ojos se posaron en Vegeta pero volvieron a posarse de inmediato en el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Ah sí….claro- Respondió Goku extrañado por la conducta de Tero.

-Usted también es muy fuerte señor- Dijo Gohan llamando su atención.

-El pequeño Gohan- Tero sonrió al desordenar el cabello del pequeño guerrero.

-También es un gusto conocerte- Yamcha estiro su mano para saludarlo, Tero cambio su semblante y lo miro serio.

-Yamcha….- Siseo molesto pero correspondió su saludo, endureciendo su agarre.

-Vamos Tero no seas celoso- Dijo Bulma al ver la mueca de dolor que hacia su ex novio –Sabes bien qué relación que tenía con Yamcha ya se terminó- Aclaro ella.

-De todas maneras yo le hubiera dado fin- Tero miro con algo de rabia a Yamcha, que al soltarse del agarre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Oye, como es que nos conoces?- Pregunto Krilin intrigado por la familiaridad con la que él les hablaba.

-Desde que mi hermana fue enviada a la tierra, pude ver todo lo que pasaba con ella y con quienes se relacionaba desde aquí- Explico Tero seriamente.

-¿Oigan pueden explicarme algo?- Goku llamo la atención de todos -¿Ustedes están comprometidos para casarse?- Pregunto.

-Si- Contesto Tero planamente.

-¿Pero son hermanos?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No del todo- Dijo Bulma –Somos medios hermanos por parte de nuestro padre- Aclaro.

-¿Pero aun así son hermanos, no?- Por más que trataba Goku no podía entender.

-Para poder mantener la línea real de este mundo se hacen uniones dentro de la misma línea de sangre- Explico Sarai –El padre de Saidel y Tero es también mi hermano.

-¿Entonces para casarse tienen que ser hermanos?- Goku trato de entender.

-Para mantener la línea real, si- Sarai se veía entretenida por la confusión de los guerreros –Pequeña, aún tenemos tiempo para ir a ver a tu padre, tal vez a tus amigos les guste entrenar un poco- Propuso para distraerlos del tema.

-Es una buena idea, muchachos quieren ver como es entrenar en este lugar- Bulma llamo la atención de inmediato.

-¿Y contra quienes tenemos que pelear?- Pregunto Gohan mirando a ambos lados y viendo que solo se encontraban ellos.

-Con los guardias del portal- Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Y en un segundo aparecieron 6 hombres con una armadura parecida a la Tero, si bien tenían forma humanoide su piel era de color gris, casi negro y de ojos también negros, los extraños hombres se elevaron, en diferentes lugares, esperando a sus oponentes.

-Oye Bulma, ¿No habrá otro lugar para pelear?- Pregunto Goku –Es que no quisiera destruir este lugar- Explico.

-No te preocupes por eso Goku, no importa cuántos desastres causen, el lugar se reconstruye solo- Explico ella.

-Entonces no habrá problema- Dijo Goku elevándose en el aire para escoger a un oponente y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Muchachos no se preocupen por el daño físico, no importa que tan lastimados estén nos les pasara nada con esto- Bulma les lanzo pequeñas botellas de cristal –Si sus heridas son de gravedad beban un poco del agua sagrada y sus heridas sanaran de inmediato- Explico.

-Son como las semillas de hermitaño de la tierra, esto es genial- Exclamo Krilin emocionado.

-Sí, pero basta con una gota y tienen toda una botellita para cada uno- Volvió a explicar.

-¿Y con quien se supone que voy a pelear yo?- Pregunto molesto Vegeta al ver que todos los demás tenían oponente.

-Tu pelearas conmigo- Dijo Tero quitándose su capa.

-¿Contigo, insecto? No creo que seas rival para el príncipe de los Saiyajin- Hablo en su acostumbrado tono despectivo.

-Tan arrogante como siempre- Tero se burló –El único insecto aquí eres tú, mugroso Saiyajin.

-¿Que has dicho?- Vegeta se enfureció.

-Saidel, será mejor que guardes distancia, no me gustaría que se lastime el hermoso rostro de mi futura esposa- Tero levanto la barbilla de Bulma con una mano y por alguna razón ella sintió un escalofrió, pero aquello era ilógico, Tero no solo era su hermano, también era su prometido y el hombre con el que se casaría, no tenía sentido querer rechazarlo, así que solo se quedó mirándolo sin reaccionar -Veremos si puedes seguirme el paso insecto- Tero se elevó en el aire y fue seguido por Vegeta de inmediato.

* * *

La pelea de los demás ya había comenzado, los que más se encontraban en desventaja era Krilin y Yamcha pero aun así estaba dando una buena pelea.

A pesar de que todos ellos eran sus amigos, Bulma estaba enfocada en una sola pelea y esa era la de Tero y Vegeta, por alguna razón estaba preocupada por Vegeta y más porque él no quiso recibir el frasco con el agua sagrada, por alguna razón temía que Tero pudiera hacerle algo y le inquietaba ver con cuanto odio miraba a Vegeta.

* * *

Tanto Tero como Vegeta lanzaban puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra y ambos bloqueaban o esquivaban los ataques.

-Vaya para ser un simple mono no está nada mal- Dijo Tero en tono burlón.

-¿Qué has dicho insecto?!- Vegeta se exalto.

-Es mejor que nos dejemos de juegos, te vas a arrepentir haber venido a mi mundo- Dijo en tono amenazador.

-No me digas insecto y que vas a hacer- Vegeta sonrió de lado no sintiéndose amenazado.

En ese momento ambos se elevaron a un nivel más alto del que estaba todos y empezaron a lanzarse bolas de Ki.

Bulma se sentía más nerviosa, era notable la desventaja en la que estaba Vegeta, no solo porque todavía no estaba con toda su energía al tope, sino porque su cuerpo aún estaba muy lastimado y así no resistiría mucho.

-Tranquila- Sarai poco una mano en el hombro de su hija para apretarlo gentilmente –Todo va a estar bien- Trato de calmarla.

Tero rechaza con facilidad el Galick Gun de Vegeta y a cambio preparaba su propio ataque.

-Lluvia mortal!- Grito Tero liberando un monto de dagas de energía en dirección a Vegeta, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba él no podía esquivarlas eran demasiadas y la mayoría atravesaban su cuerpo.

-Tero, basta!- Grito Bulma desesperada.

-Mujer, no te metas en esto!- Vegeta ladro en dirección a Bulma.

Trato de recuperase en cuanto el ataque termino, pero simplemente era difícil, su respiración era agitada, su brazo izquierdo parecía estar fracturado y su costado estaba sangrando demasiado, no tenía la energía suficiente para poder realizar un Final Flash, al ver que Tero se acercaba nuevamente, reunió lo que le quedaba de energía para lanzarle un Galick Gun nuevamente, después de lanzar el ataque no vio a Tero, lo busco pero no se encontraba más ahí.

-Solo eres un sucio Saiyajin- Dijo Tero apareciendo detrás de Vegeta, dándole una patada en la espalda.

-¡Te voy a matar insecto!- Grito Vegeta con toda su rabia.

-Ha! Como si pudieras hacerlo- Tero le dio un par de puñetazos que lo hicieron volar hasta los riscos que habían cerca de la cascada, parecía estar jugando con él, lo elevaba en el aire para golpearlo y luego aparecía detrás de él para volverlo a mandar al suelo y antes de que tocara el suelo volvía a repetir el mismo procedimiento.

-No eres tan fuerte como crees, solo eres un hablador- Tero le dio un par de puñetes más, antes de darle un codazo en la espalda como golpe final.

Vegeta cayo rápida y pesadamente, hasta que se estrelló en el suelo.

-¡VEGETA!- Grito Bulma horrorizada -¡Vegeta!- Volvió a gritar, haciendo que todos paren sus respectivas peleas, salió volando junto con su madre, hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Vegeta, el cual estaba dentro de un enorme cráter de tierra, que poco a poco iba reconstruyéndose.

Bulma se arrodillo a su lado, girándolo cuidadosamente, coloco su cabeza en su regazo y reviso el daño que había recibido, prácticamente estaba cubierto por sangre y tenía varias heridas abiertas.

Los demás guerreros descendieron cerca de Vegeta pero Sarai les indico que guardaran un poco de distancia.

-¡Maldita sea Tero! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- Le reclamo Bulma mientras trataba de controlar su rabia.

-Él quería una pelea de verdad así que yo se la di- Contesto planamente alejándose del lugar, se puso su capa nuevamente y se fue.

Vegeta apenas respiraba, estaba peleando consigo mismo para no caer inconsciente, Bulma tomo el pequeño frasco de cristal y lo acomodo en los labios de Vegeta para que pudiera beberlo, le dio a beber todo el frasco, era más que obvio que él lo necesitaba.

Empezó a retorcerse un poco, se podía ver por las muecas de dolor que las heridas eran graves, Bulma empezó a trazar caricias por su rostro, esto lo calmo un poco y es que mientras el agua sagrada cura las heridas se puede sentir un momentáneo pero enorme dolor

-Shhh…Todo está bien- Le aseguro, sin dejar de acariciarlo, había sido un reflejo involuntario, pero de alguna manera se sentía más tranquila al hacerlo.

Vegeta dejo de retorcerse y su respiración se regularizo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos orbes azules que lo contemplaban preocupadamente, sus miradas chocaron por lo que pudiera haber sido una eternidad, ninguno retiraba la mirada lejos del otro.

* * *

**Vegitta May: Enserio? A mí también me encanta la fantasía y también Sailor Moon, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo, tratare de no tardar con el siguiente, ah por cierto, soy una gran seguidora de la página y también me considero una terrícola amante de Vegeta no Ouji XD! Y es que es tan lindo e irresistible, jeje. Besos y espero tu opinión.**

* * *

**N/A**: Bien, al parecer Bulma está de vuelta en su mundo, ya conocimos a los nuevos personajes, aunque nos faltó uno.

Para que no se confundan, los guerreros le seguirán llamando Bulma y solo los nuevos personajes la llamaran Saidel.

¿Creen que Tero fue muy duro con Vegeta? Bueno tendrá sus razones, déjenme saber que piensan, no se olviden dejar su review y estén pendientes del próximo capítulo!

Hasta la próxima.

Besos!


End file.
